


The Weather Girl

by H0rr0r_Addict



Series: Stormy weather [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Weather, Creepy, Detectives, Gen, Lolita, Missing Persons, Multi, Occult, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, no beta we die like men/woman/non binary individuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr0r_Addict/pseuds/H0rr0r_Addict
Summary: Anthony always dreamed of being a Private Investigator. Nowadays, he's more like a failure. What happens when he finally gets a mystery to solve? Will he find the answers he's been looking for? Or will he be left with more questions?Trying to update daily
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stormy weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788601
Kudos: 1





	1. The Weather Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic. I hope you like the story! These characters are very dear to my heart. :)
> 
> Also I suggest listening to Maria Mena's album Viktoria at https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLs6G3A28-1dtP4eNfV7Afhihsc8To5PyO  
> Her song Am I Supposed To Apologize relates to Lilith and Liam's relationship as siblings.  
> Her song Money also relates to their whole family.

**The Weather Girl**

**Chapter 1; A new beginning**

It was an average day, no new clients and the same disappointments. Anthony had just finished locking up his office when a distraught woman approached him with a little girl. She looked upset and the girl didn’t look too good either. “I need your help.” She said, “No other P.I. will take this case, and the police won’t believe me.” Anthony had mixed feelings on this. He was excited about finally getting a case, but bitter about being seen as a last resort. If no one else took this case it must sound absurd.

_I’ve got nothing to lose anyway._

“Tell me more about this case ma’am.” Anthony said. If he could solve this case then that would be his big break. He felt giddy just thinking about it.

He opened the door to let them inside. A storm was on the horizon, he wouldn’t want to leave a potential client out in the rain.

Now out of the darkness, Anthony noticed how short the woman was. She had dark skin and big curly hair. A little overweight. She looked about middle-aged. The little girl with her looked similar to the woman, except her hair was in dutch braids with little blue bows in them. The woman was clinging to her shawl for dear life, her eyes were heavy and she looked close to breaking down into tears. 

“Oh, thank you. We’ve been traveling for quite a long time, from Castleton.” the woman said. She pushed her curly dark hair back. “My twin brother is missing, and I fear he’s been kidnapped.” 

_A missing persons case? With suspected kidnapping?_

Any good P.I. would take this case, why would no one else try to solve this case. Anthony made a puzzled expression, “Why would he get kidnapped?”

The woman, Lilith, as he was told moments ago, didn’t know much about her brother’s friends and foes.

“I never pried into his business, but he would never just leave. He has a daughter to take care of.” As Lilith said this she gestured to the girl accompanying her, her niece. 

“Annabelle here never met her mother, so her father was her only guardian.” She said. “The rest of the family refuses to take her in.”

Anthony still couldn’t understand why she had to travel so far.

_So how is this case so strange? Why did you feel the need to come so far from Castelton, all the way to New Umbra?_

“I know the situation sounds pretty standard but, it's the location that drove everyone away from the case.” Lilith said, gripping her niece's hand. “My brother Liam was a nosy one. He was last seen by the Abigor Manor.”

Anthony had heard of that old house, it was an urban legend. It’s said that if you enter the house your entire town will be cursed with natural disasters and bad weather. Anthony didn’t believe it, he knew it wasn’t a curse. Castleton sits on a fault line, it’s been having earthquakes since the town was built. 

“What’s so special about some old house?” He asked. “Just how superstitious are the people of Castleton?” 

Lilith sighed,”It’s not just superstition, someone actually lives there. A real estate agent had been trying to buy the land off of her. They even went as far as cutting off all the utilities. There was no water going to the house yet the lawn sprinklers still worked the next day. After that everyone in town was convinced the homeowner was a witch or the house itself was haunted.”

_Huh. It might not be superstition._

Anthony had a feeling this case had more to it. He had nothing to lose at this point, maybe moving to Castleton won’t be too bad.

“And that’s not all,” Lilith continued, “The homeowner of the Abigor Manor is pretty weird too. She runs the weather channel on the radio, but nobody has ever seen her face. We’re not even sure if she ever leaves her house.”

Annabelle chimed in, ”She plays with the crows from her balcony. I think she’s a witch.”

Annabelle looked pensive, as if she was trying to think about anything other than the loss of her father. “Daddy said that she’s a hermit and thinks everyone is trying to hurt her. He said it was pathetic.”

 _Ouch._

Kinda blunt for a nine year old to say, but whatever. Anthony was just as perceptive as a child. He felt bad for the kid, losing both her parents. Anthony couldn’t imagine his parents not being there for him as a child, when they were alive they told him to follow his dreams. So, he became a P.I. and now look at him, he’s a failure.

_Sorry Mom, Pops. I’m gonna make you proud this time._

“So, now you know what you're getting into. Will you take this case and move to Castleton?” Lilith had a determined look on her face, “Will you help me find Liam?”

She held out her hand.

“Yeah, I will. I’ve got nothing to lose.” Anthony said, prepared to do everything he can.

Lilith smiled, for the first time that day, “Thank you, you won’t regret this.”

**_End of chapter one_ **

__

  
  
  
  



	2. Anthony's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Castleton, Anthony ends up with more quesrions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some filler. The next chapters are gonna be world building and an introduction of some new characters and the antagonist. ooh~ 
> 
> Also, Anthony speaks with an Irish accent but the story is set in America. His parents immigrated.

Anthony’s Lament

Chapter 2

_I totally regret this decision._

Right now, Anthony was staring at the mirror of his crappy apartment, wondering why the hell he took that case.

Was he desperate? Maybe. But not enough to agree to find a dude that clearly was in over his head. Who knows? Maybe Liam really did run away from his responsibilities.

Either way, Anthony couldn’t just walk away from this case. He already promised Lilith and Annabelle that he’d find Liam.

Anthony sighed and ran his hand through his red hair.

God, he hated his hair. He hated his whole face for taking this stupid case. And he hated when he accidently rhymed. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, strawberry red hair and green eyes. Freckles over the bridge of his nose. His mother always said he looked identical to his late grandfather. He didn’t like when his mother said stuff like that. His grandfather was a grumpy old dude, and a young Anthony couldn’t stand being compared to that. So, when a twelve year old Anthony got in a fight and earned a scar on his lip he was ecstatic. He quickly showed his mother the scar and happily stated that he was glad he didn’t look like his grandpa anymore. His mother got angry and sent him to his room. 

He later learned that his grandfather had passed away that day. A stroke, his mom said.

It was a lesson to be learned, Anthony supposed, appreciate those older than you because they won’t be there for very long. 

_No matter how grumpy grandpa was, he was an alright guy._

Anthony shook his head. He didn’t wanna stay stuck in the past. This is about his future. He’s in his mid twenties, he’s gotta stop messing around. As he buttoned up his shirt he looked forward to the train ride to Castleton.

* * *

Lilith told him that all his expenses would be paid. That includes housing and food for the time he’s solving the case. After that he would be paid and could stay in Castleton or go somewhere else. Those were the terms.

While staring out the window of the train, Anthony wondered if the curse really is real. Anthony liked to be realistic, this whole thing sounded ridiculous. 

It’s easier to just say Liam left on his own, but it would suck for Annabelle. Finding out her parents didn't want her might break her heart. 

And then there was the Abigor Manor. He’d have to investigate around there eventually. The sheer thought of that house sent a shiver down his back. 

_Is that creepy house the reason the weather in Castleton is so bad?_

Anthony sighed, “Superstitions do you no good, not in this occupation. You’ve got bigger things to worry about. Keep it together Anthony.”

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Said a familiar voice.

Anthony turned his head, “It’s called monologuing, Annabelle.” He checked his watch. It’s the eighth hour, a couple more miles and they arrive at Castleton.

Annabelle watched him, like she knew what he was thinking. 

“You have doubts. You don’t think my dad is gonna come back.” She said accusingly, “You just think he left on purpose.” She crossed her arms.

_This is why Anthony doesn’t like kids._

Annabelle pointed at him square in the face and glared.

“My dad did not leave me on purpose!” She exclaimed, “You’re going to bring him back home and prove the rest of the town wrong!”

_The rest of the town? What about the rest of the town?_

Annabelle's face changed to an expression of sadness.

“Everyone thinks my dad is a jerk, nobody is willing to try to find him.” Annabelle tugs on her braid, “He’s got secrets, so he’s guarded. Now _I’m_ the only one who knows.”

Anthony made a perplexed expression. “Knows what? What did he tell you?” He stood up, “Maybe that’s the key to this mystery.”

Annabelle shook her head. “He didn’t tell me anything, I heard it. I heard his thoughts.”

_Hearing thoughts? What is happening to the people of Castleton? Are they all crazy?_

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Said Annabelle, “I can hear your thoughts too.”

Anthony couldn’t wrap his head around this. Telepathy? Haunted houses? Magic birds? This whole thing makes no sense. Was it really worth it to leave New Umbra? Anthony was having doubts.

 _This is absurd. She’s clearly lying._ Anthony thought, _I don’t want to antagonize this poor kid though._

“I’m not lying!” Annabelle exclaimed, “And I’m not some poor kid!”

_Holy crap. Did she just read my mind?_

Annabelle started stomping on the ground. Anthony was afraid she would wake Lilith.

There were tears sprouting from her eyes. Anthony felt a pang of guilt in his cold heart, “Annabelle, calm down.” She glared at him, ” I’m going to find your father, you can bet on that.”

Annabelle calmed down slightly, “You better, I’m not afraid of you mister!” She stormed off.

“And your accent is dumb!” Said Annabelle from down the hall. What an angry kid. Anthony wondered if tantrums like that were normal for Annabelle.

Anthony sighed in relief, “Maybe superstition is the thing that’ll save me in the end.” He felt his energy being drained from that encounter.

Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt.

_End of chapter two_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Annabelle is kinda distressed so bear with her brattiness for the next few chapters. ❤


	3. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony discovers something potentially dangerous about the town of Castleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I've got nothing important to say so heres a band I like! ❤  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/iconforhire
> 
> I hope you like them as much as I do :)

**Old Money**

**Chapter 3**

Anthony was exhausted to his bones when they arrived in Castleton. You’d think a nap would make you _less_ tired.

The train station was _huge_. Way bigger than any building in New Umbra. If Anthony wasn't so tired he’d be embarrassed of his hometown. Castleton had some of the most influential families in the state living there. Anthony watched the people pass by him and wondered if everyone there had money in their family.

His parents weren’t poor, but they weren’t rich either. His grandfather worked hard as a miner to afford the house his mother grew up in. The house is in Anthony’s name now, but he refuses to go back there. 

_Never again._

“Anthony! There you are!”

He turns his head. Lilith is walking up to him. Today she was wearing a floral sundress, elegant yet simple. Much like her personality, Anthony concluded.

Annabelle was a couple paces behind her, looking upset for whatever reason. She was clutching her stuffed bunny so hard her knuckles were white. She must have heard something from the passerby. Something she didn’t want to hear. Lilith must not have noticed Annabelle’s mood.

“Did you sleep well?” She said, with a slightly southern accent. She reminded Anthony of his mother. Anthony’s mother was a southern belle according to his father.

“Oh yes, I slept just fine, did you?” Anthony said, hoping to come off as charming to his only client. He didn’t smile though, he didn’t know if he could.

_God, I hope I don’t have to start working immediately. I hardly know where to start._

Lilith smiled sweetly, “It’s been a long train ride, how about we settle in first?”

Anthony internally sighed with relief. His shoulders sagged. “That would be perfect, Ms. Lilith.” 

“Lilith is fine, dear.” She said, “Honorifics mean nothing to me. Not like the other people of this town as you will soon see.”

She leaned in close. Anthony could smell the perfume she used. The kind of perfume the fancy ladies at his old church would use. “The families of this town come from old money.” Lilith whispered, “Outsiders aren’t welcome here, and the town lets it be known.”

Lilith made an expression that said, ‘You get the gist of it.”

And he did. Anthony wasn’t surprised when he heard that, his town was just like that. However, New Umbra’s people only had crops and cattle to protect. Castleton had decades of scandals, secrets, crimes, and unexplainable phenomena embedded into the history of the town. One example would be when the sisters Sandra and Vivian Cliver ran away from their home in Castleton to join the circus as acrobats. They were later found performing cult-like rituals with the rest of the circus performers. Needless to say, that story spread like wildfire throughout the area, it even went to New Umbra. The Cliver family was basically driven out of the town and publicly humiliated. Just goes to show how far the people of Castleton go to save face.

Lilith looked toward the horizon, the sun was setting. She had a smile on her face but her eyes were full of sadness. She shook her head and laughed.

“My brother taught me to never be shallow as the people of this town. I love it here, but there are many secrets that have to emerge,” Lilith took a photograph out of her pocket.

“This is Liam, the man you have to find.”

_So this is the guy._

The first thing Anthony noticed was how tense Liam looked. He looked like he had never seen a day where he could relax. He had dark skin with no blemishes. He seemed conventionally attractive, but his eyes told a different story, much like Lilith. He reminded Anthony of his grandfather, always thinking of something stressful. Liam’s eyes were tired and bloodshot. Just who would want to kidnap this man? He looked like the average working single father. There was something that hasn’t been revealed yet, Anthony could feel it in his soul.

“Is there a place I can investigate further?” Anthony asked, his curious mind emerging.

Lilith shook her head. Her dark curls bouncing. “People will be too suspicious, it’s best for you to integrate with the town first. They will do everything in their power to ensure Liam isn’t found, he was awfully too nosy for their taste. Trust no one.” She grabbed Anthony’s shoulders. If there were any time to back out this was that time. Anthony just couldn’t, he was far too curious now. He had nothing to go back to. If this was truly his purpose he would put everything into it. No more doubts.

Lilith stared into Anthony’s eyes, as if she was trying to find malice in his green pools. She relaxed after a while. She turned and watched Annabelle pick the flowers by the train station. There were no more people outside the train station, it was just them.

“We’ve stood here long enough. Come, I have to show you where you’ll be staying.” 

Lilith waved him over to her car, a baby blue Volkswagen Beetle. Anthony wasn’t the tallest guy, but he had pretty long legs so getting into the car was a hassle. He resigned to being scrunched up in the backseat while Annabelle got to sit up front. 

_Lucky brat._

* * *

Couple minutes later they arrive at a two story cottage with three cars out front. There was a wooden sign that said ’Waterlily Bed and Breakfast’. Overall the whole building was a far cry from the other buildings in the neighborhood, the other buildings were all elegant mini mansions and large condos. For Anthony it was a breath of fresh air. It reminded him of home.

Lilith saw how content Anthony was with the building and smiled. 

“I own this bed and breakfast.” She said,”I thought tourists would come and stay here, but several families opened up lavish hotels a couple months after me.” She looked disappointed.

“Only four other people live here with me and Annabelle. Catherine, my highschool friend, and Ms.Loughty and her two adult children. We’re all family, and I hope you can be our family as well.” Lilith smiled genuinely as she said this.

Anthony, for the first time in a while, attempted to smile back at her. He’s never been treated with this much kindness since his parents died. He tried his hardest to smile just as genuinely as Lilith.. Unfortunately it came off as painfully awkward.

Annabelle snickered behind Lilith, hugging her stuffed bunny. Lilith turned and reprimanded her. At this point, Anthony just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. 

Lilith kindly shows him to his room, next to Ms. Loughty’s, and explains that there is a bathroom connected to it.

_Thank god._

“Oh, and one more thing, breakfast starts at eight.” She closes the door, rather hurriedly. 

Anthony stares at the off white walls of his room. He’ll have to decorate. It has everything a person would need in a bedroom. There’s a bookcase too, authors like Edgar Allan Poe and Mary Shelley are seen. All books linked to the supernatural. Some of these Anthony had never even read. Why would you need The Necronomicon in your bedroom? 

This was all so intriguing, but Anthony was frankly very exhausted. He tossed and turned in bed but eventually found sleep.

* * *

Anthony appeared in a void, only an ethereal voice could be heard. A voice that was neither male nor female. It was surreal, like he was dreaming.

“Andy?” Said an unfamiliar voice, “Where are you?”

“Who are you?” Anthony asked, “Am I dreaming?”

“No, you are very much awake.”

“But I last remember going to sleep?”

The voice laughed, “No silly, you wouldn’t be able to hear me if you slept like the others.”

_The others? Does this voice mean the townspeople?_

“What do you mean?” Anthony asked, “Am I going to start hearing things like Annabelle?”

“No,” The voice said, “She hears the thoughts of others, you walk in the land of dreams. You two are similar, but entirely different.”

“I’ve…never done this before.” At this point, Anthony couldn’t be skeptical anymore.

The voice felt too real to be just a dream.

“This town sits on sacred, enchanted land. It affects those most sensitive to it. You are no exception.”

Anthony was speechless. He couldn’t process all the things he’s been learning. Telepaths, Dreamwalkers, Sacred land? Just what did he get himself into?

“How is all this possible?” He said.

The voice giggled again, “I will visit you again, Dreamwalker.”

_No, don’t leave. I need answers._

Anthony jolted awake the next morning, panting and spooked. He didn’t scream though, he couldn’t even speak. Not after that experience.

_Damn._

_End of chapter three_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Anthony is having a crisis huh? Well it only gets worse for him :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! UwU


End file.
